Droga Adamantu
Droga Adamantu zaczyna się od Dłoni: pięciu zasad, które niczym ręka dzierżą w swym uścisku ostateczną broń i narzędzie - Wszechświat. Każdy z "palców" ( nazywanych Phalanx, na cześć formacji wojskowej jak i nazwy kości dłoni ) oznacza jedną z prawd o naturze magii i konfliktów. O ile szczegóły są pozostawione w gestii każdego podążającego Drogą, o tyle Adamantowa Strzała wymaga respektowania podstawowych dogmatów, tworząc tym samym paradoks indywidualnego Maga w wiecznych konfliktach, który jednak w sytuacji zagrożenia idealnie współpracuje z resztą Strzał. Wpisuje się to też w metaforę Dłoni, gdzie każdy z palców działa niezależnie, jednak razem pozwalają trzymać, uderzać czy leczyć. Phalanx Pierwszy: Egzystencja to Wojna Cały Kosmos jaki znamy, każde życie, siła czy energia jest w ciągłej walce o swój byt. Drapieżnik rywalizuje z ofiarą, materia i antymateria wzajemnie walczą o dominacje w pustce przestrzeni, Otchłań bezustannie walczy z Nieziemskim Krainami o władzę nad Upadłym Światem. Jednak bez oporu z drugiej strony, bez konfliktu, przestajemy istnieć - ogień się wypala kiedy nie ma czgo spalać, drapieżnik głoduje jeśli nie ma na kogo polować. Jeśli Krainy byłyby zbyt blisko Świata, istoty takie jak Prawdziwe Fae czy Archaniołowie stąpali by po świecie. Wojna, czyli konflikt podległy jakiejś strategii, jest ścieżką życia i istnienia - bez niej, nasz świat posypałby się jak domek z kart, a nasze życie nie miałoby sensu - byłoby tylko bezwiedną wegetacją. Phalanx Drugi: Oświecenie to Honor Honor jest "prawdziwym ja" każdej Strzały, tak jak Gnoza jest nim dla każdego Maga - bo są to dwie strony tej samej monety. Każda Przysięga jaką składa jest złożona, bo chce on wypełnieniem jej ulepszyć trochę otaczający go świat. Droga mówi, że każde przyrzeczenie, złożone i wypełnione, jest jak drobna nitka, ściągająca odrobinę bliżej Nieziemskie Krainy, albo chociaż zbliżająca je w duszy Przebudzonego, przetykająca jego Wzorzec nowymi ideami i otwierająca jego duszę na nowe Tajemnice. Tym samym, honorowa Strzała jest przygotowywana przez całe swoje życie ( jak i złożone i wypełnione Przysięgi w jego trakcie ) na ostateczne Wstąpienie. Phalanx Trzeci: Adaptacja to Siła Tak jak każdy żołnierz musi być gotowy na każdą ewentualność, tak Strzała musi być gotowa na wszystkie wyzwania przed nią stojące. Z tego też powodu Droga Adamantu nakłada na podążających nią potrzebę ciągłego rozwoju. Każda ze Strzał powinna być wojownikiem, lekarzem, okultystą czy nawet filozofem albo ogrodnikiem lub poetą. Albo przynajmniej starać się to osiągnąć. Choć zdają sobie sprawę z tego, że nikt nie jest mistrzem we wszystkim, to to właśnie Phalanx promuje ideę by ciągle próbować nowych rzeczy czy uzupełniać swe braki, bo nigdy nie wiadomo kiedy dana umiejętność będzie ci potrzebna. Skoro "Egzystencja to Wojna", zawsze należy spodziewać się konfliktu, na każdym polu. Ale i w każdym momencie móc ze spokojem odejść z tego świata, w sensie fizycznym jaki metafizycznym. Droga mówi o tym by walczyć w nieskończonych konfliktach życia jakby to była ostatnia bitwa, ale także żyć tak, jak by dzisiejszy dzień był twym ostatnim. Nawet jeśli nie przebije cię ostrze wroga czy jego zaklęcie, musisz się liczyć z tym że będziesz musiał porzucić całe swe dotychczasowe życie jeśli obowiązki ( czy Przysięga ) będą tego wymagać, umierając "małą śmiercią" i zaczynając żyć gdzie indziej. Phalanx Czwarty: Nieziemskość to Ja Według Drogi Adamantu kosmos jest tak samo tobą, jak ty jesteś kosmosem. Ciało jest umysłem, tak samo jak umysł jest ciałem. Jesteś częścią Nieziemskich Krain tak jak one są częścią ciebie. Jeśli dbasz o siebie, swe ciało czy umysł, dbasz tym samym o Nieziemskość w sobie i Gobelinie. Studiując wojnę, badasz kosmos - poznając kosmos. uczysz się wojny. Wszystko jest ze sobą połączone, a Przebudzeni są najlepszym przykładem tej synestezy. Zrozumienie tego i dażenie do swego miejsca we wszechświecie nazywane jest na Zachodzie Areté. Jest jednak ono czymś wiecej niż czystą doskonałość. Areté wyrasta z głebokiej pasji do prawości wszystkich rzeczy, zwartej w naturlanych prawach świata. Kłamstwo jest złe, bo uniwerslane Kłamstwo sprowadza cieprnie. Morderstwo jest złe ponieważ kończy osbista duchowa ewolucję. Otchłań jest zła ponieważ zagraża wszystkiemu co dobre: egzystencji. Strzała stoji na straży naturlanego porzadku rzeczy. Jej umysł, ciało i duch sa wcieleniami skończonego świata, lecz jej dusza jest ziarnem wszechświata bez cierpienia. Jednak jest jeszcze jeden wniosek z tego Phalanxa - ciało jest świętę, tak jak dusza i umysł w nim zawarte bo tak naprawde są jednością, choć mogą wydawać się że są niezależne. Dlatego oczywszczanie ciała jest oczyszczaniem duszy, a grzechy na sercu mąca umysł. Strzała, dażąc do perfekcji, musi być w stanie czystości, tak fizycznej jak i moralnej, i nawet jeśli popełnia grzech, musi za niego odpokutować, bo wkońcu zatruje on jego całe Ja. Phalanx Piąty: Służba to Mistrzostwo Według Drogi, prawdziwa władza nie leży w zajmowanych pozycjach, lecz w działaniach. Ci którzy aktywnie pomagają społeczności, stające się jej herosami, są bardziej stabilnymi podporami niż ci którzy tworza nowe dekrety czy regulacje. Prawdziwa władza leży w rekach tych którzy wprowadzaja ją w czyn - bez nich, żaden ustrój nie ma szansy powodzenia. Przywódcy przychodza i odchodzą, ale zawsze potrzeba jest kogoś kto bedzie wykonywał ich wolę. Ktoś musi pilnować Ta prawda pociąga za soba też inną - służ urzędowi, nie człowiekowi. Jeśli Hierarcha zamienia się w tyrana, prawdziwa Strzała pierwsza powinna go obalić. Kategoria:Mag: Przebudzenie